IceWings
IceWings are moon-silver, white, or pale blue like the color of ice. These dragons live under the ruling monarch Queen Glacier. They reside by the north-west of Pyrrhia, or the "head" of the "dragon", known as the Ice Kingdom. They are allied with Blaze and most of the SandWings in the great war. IceWings and NightWings have hated each other with a passion for years, going all the way back to a war they fought against each other long ago. This is displayed when Starflight was rescued from the SkyWing kingdom arena by Morrowseer and a battalion of NightWings, who slaughtered all the IceWing prisoners before leaving. They, along with the NightWings, are searching for scavenger dens, but unlike the NightWings, it is known why. Queen Glacier ordered them to, due to the fact she believes that one day they will find the SandWings' treasure. Click here for a list of IceWings. Description IceWings range from white to silver to pale or ice blue. They have a ruff of extra horns, like icicles, behind their heads and tails that narrow to a whip-thin end. IceWings have blue eyes, forked blue tongues, and ridged claws to grip the ice while traveling by foot or to claw opponents. Because of their serrated claws, being clawed by an IceWing once is comparable to being clawed by a normal dragon four times, as explained by Peril after Clay fought Fjord. Abilities IceWings can withstand both subzero temperatures and extremely bright light. Their serrated, ridged claws are especially good at gripping ice, and just as good at tearing into their enemies. Instead of breathing fire, IceWings exhale a freezing frostbreath, which just as deadly, if not more. This vapor can quickly induce frostbite and kill a dragon. It looks like a cloud of silver, glittering smoke. Clay described this when he battled with Fjord the IceWing in Queen Scarlet's arena. An IceWing can be stopped from using this defense for a short amount of time by hot metal, fire, lava, or other warm materials. This is mentioned in the prologue of The Dragonet Prophecy, where Burn first had her guards wrap Hvitur's snout in hot iron chains, and then had them removed, planning to kill Hvitur before his scales cooled down and enabled him to shoot his freezing frostbreath. If a dragon gets frostbreath inside their throats, a way for them to survive it is for the victim to stay in lava. Queen Battlewinner of the NightWings survived an attack where ice was shot down her throat, but due to her internal fire reservoir she could survive for a short time; however, the fire could not hold it off forever and she was confined to a pool of lava, which kept her temperature in balance. When she attempted to attack Starflight and Glory in The Dark Secret, the ice tipped the scales in its favor and, despite Mastermind's and Greatness's best efforts to save the queen, she froze to death in seconds. Trivia *The IceWings are the only tribe not to have a dragonet involved in the prophecy, possibly because of the NightWings' hatred for the tribe. *They seem to be minimalists, describing the SandWing's decorations as 'garish and gaudy', possibly due to the fact that their homeland has very little to offer. *IceWings were rarely featured in the books, thus little has been revealed about their behavior. *IceWing names mainly have to do with ice, snow, or their climate. *It is revealed that a male IceWing will be a protagonist in the following series, and the author has revealed that the character will feature the seventh book, or second book in the new series. *SkyWings and IceWings are the only tribes with wings that don't connect to their underbelly. * Their breath has been referred to as freezing-death breath and frostbreath. Gallery Icewing1.png Icewing.jpg IceWing.jpg 20130113 150056.jpg HNI 0038.JPG Icee.JPG icewing_by_xshadowseekerx-d5pmbzu.png|IceWing Drawing|link=http://www.deviantart.com/morelikethis/338142529?view_mode=2&offset=20 Photo on 2013-06-24 at 07.33.jpg Ice wing by cerberuswarczenie-d6g7dcg.png Icewing with effects by feral night-d6bigk2.png|Made by Feral-Night 100E1554.JPG|IceWing in snowstorm (Art by Snowblossom of Thunderclan) IceWings.png|IceWing guarding the palace. IceWing-Shatter.jpg IceWing eye.jpg DSCF3360.JPG|Hvitur the IceWing DSCF3437.JPG ColoredIceWing.jpg|Colored by NikkiMcCloud, Lineart by Joy Ang Frostbite.jpg|Frostbite the IceWing|link=FrostbiteOfTheIceWings Hwayang.JPG|Hwayang the IceWing IceWings .jpg|icewing with little pictures surrounding it Lalala.jpg|Art by Clover Stone Dragon 3.JPG|An IceWing Lindsey Stirling. Art by Clover Stone ArcticSaber.png|Icewing in its habitat icewingsnow.png|by NikkiMcCloud imagexxx.jpg imageppp.jpg IceWingoilart.jpg|Lineart by Joy Ang, color and background by NikkiMcCloud Category:IceWings Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:IceWing History Category:Pages Needing Work